


How the Avengers learned about Blackhill

by 11CK01



Series: Blackhill [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11CK01/pseuds/11CK01
Summary: While they were kissing the door flew open and Pepper came in while looking at a paper “Maria I need your … oh”Maria and Natasha broke apart and flushed a little. “Pepper, how can I help you?”ORWhat happens when Natasha and Maria decide to finally tell the Avengers about their relationship?One-Shot DrabbleTakes place after CA Winter Soldier and after part one and two of my Blackhill-series
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Blackhill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541479
Kudos: 146





	How the Avengers learned about Blackhill

_ Avengers Tower, Maria Hill's office _

Natasha came into Maria's office and slumped down on her couch. Maria sat at her desk and talked on the phone  "Yes… No… No you really don't need to… Yes fine. See you next week"  With a heavy sight she hung up.

Natasha send her an amused look "Who is giving you trouble?" 

Maria squinted her eyes "Noone you can beat up for me, sadly" 

"Who is it?" 

"My mom…" 

Natasha frowned "Why is your mom giving you trouble?" 

"It's the Thanksgiving dinner, she is bugging me to bring a date." Maria sighted 

"Oh…why don't you?" Natasha asked her curious 

Maria furrowed her brows and gave her a questioning look "Well I would go with you but you never wanted anyone to know about us and I won't go with someone else…" 

Natasha nodded slowly "What if I'm ready for people to know?" 

"Are you?" 

Natasha nodded again, this time more eagerly "I am, Maria. I love you and I don't want to keep sneaking around when we are at the tower. And I don't want you to have trouble with your family for not bringing a date. I'm not ready for the whole world to know, but if it's ok with you I'd like to tell the team and your family" she stood up and walked to Maria's side to place a gentle kiss on her head.

Maria smiled wide and with tears in her eyes "I'm definitely ok with telling them" she turned her head so she could see Natasha properly and pulled her down for a sweet kiss.

While they were kissing the door flew open and Pepper came in while looking at a paper “Maria I need your … oh”

Maria and Natasha broke apart and flushed a little. 

"Pepper, how can I help you?”  Maria said to her boss while she turned away from Natasha

“I can come back later” Pepper assured and was already about to leave the room when Natasha called her back

“Pepper wait” Pepper turned back around “Could you close the door? I would like to tell you something” Pepper nodded “Sure” she closed the door and sat down on the chair across from Maria’s

“So I” Natasha started but Maria interrupted “we” 

“We would like to tell you about this” Natasha restarted while she motioned her hand between Maria and herself

Pepper raised a brow “What is  _ this _ ? Are you two dating?”

Maria smiled softly “We did for some time, but we are actually married”

Peppers jaw dropped “You guys are married?”

They nodded

“To each other?”

they nodded again

“I’m sorry. I just never suspected the two of you together. How long have you been together?”

“four years. dated two, married two” Natasha answered

“And who knows?” 

“Sofar only Clint, May, Fury, a friend of Natasha's and you” Maria answered 

“I didn’t want anyone to know until now.” Natasha added and then smirked “We actually just decided to tell the Avengers and Maria’s family when you walked in” 

“Well thank you for your trust...Not even your parents know about this?”

Maria shook her head “No. I just had a phone call from my mother where she bugged me about bringing a date to the Thanksgiving dinner. She even started to send me pictures of potential dates. That’s mostly the reason Natasha changed her mind”

Pepper nodded “When are you going to tell the others? Avengers I mean”

Natasha shrugged “Probably within the next few weeks. After Thanksgiving”

Maria frowned “Well if you are coming with me we should probably tell them before Thanksgiving. You’ll miss the Avengers Thanksgiving dinner”

“oh, well. How about we tell them tomorrow then?”

* * *

“You guys are married?!” Tony screamed. It was surprising that he could even make such a high sound. On the other hand almost nothing was surprising when it came to the Avengers.

Maria nodded “Two years”

Tony opened his mouth and closed it again several times before he turned to Pepper looking for help. She held her hands up defensively “Don’t look at me like that. I’ve only known since yesterday. And that is only because I walked in on them”

Natasha nodded “Yeah. I wouldn’t have told her any sooner then the rest of you if she wouldn’t have walked in”

Tony nodded slowly and then turned to Clint “You don’t seem surprised ether, Legolas.”

Clint shrugged “I was at the wedding, and Natasha told me all about her crush on Maria for months when they started dating”

Maria looked at Natasha curiously but Natasha wouldn’t meet her eyes. Instead she turned to the Avengers and said “Well the reason we are telling you this now is: I’m not coming to the Avengers Thanksgiving dinner.”

Steve looked up for the first time since they told them “Why are you not coming?”

Natasha shrugged a little “Well Maria’s mom has been bugging her to bring a date to the family Thanksgiving dinner, so we are going there”

Bruce looked confused “Wait, not even your family knows about your marriage?”

Maria shook her head “Nope. And my mom is starting to send me pictures of potential dates…”

“So I’m going with her to that dinner. Have to meet my parents in law at some point” Natasha finished

The Avengers weren’t happy that they would be one member and a half (Yes, they counted Maria as an almost Avenger since she and Pepper made sure they didn’t kill each other) short at Thanksgiving but they were happy for them.

“Oh by the way...I’m not here on Thanksgiving ether” Clint suddenly said

“Katniss! What?” Tony screamed again

“I have a family. I’m celebrating with them” he answered

Tony shrugged “Bring them here. It’s not a Avengers Thanksgiving dinner if one third of them aren’t here.”

Clint shook his head “Sorry man, but I can’t do that. I’ll see you in a week” he stood up and left the room. When he went by Natasha he whispered “Have fun with the inlaws”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and as always: tell me waht you think and what I could do better in the comments.
> 
> Add: I had to move this too spot three within my series since I wanted to keep it chronological. I haven't canged it though


End file.
